


Bisous

by asrial



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Deathfic, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan a une petite lettre a envoyer a une connaissance après une petite rencontre avec un monsieur tout violet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bisous

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous n’avez pas encore vu les Gardiens de la Galaxie, ceci contient un tout petit spoiler qui ne vous gachera pas le film, n’ayez crainte, puisque ça s’appuie sur une micro scène de quelques secondes. Mais au cas ou, vous êtes prévenu

Le corps sans vie de l’Autre glissa sur le sol sans que Thanos ou Ronan l’Accusateur ne s'intéresse à lui.  
L’Autre avait eut la bêtise de menacer Ronan, alors le Kree l’avait tué.  
C’était aussi simple que ça.  
Lui était en position de lui faire payer son outrecuidance, il l’avait fait.  
L’Autre avait eut la stupidité de le croire aussi prisonnier que d’autres. Idiot.  
il l’avait payé de sa vie  
Rentré sur son vaisseau, Ronan cessa de faire les cents pas alors qu’un mince sourire aussi amusé que froid lui montait aux lèvres.  
Il chassa ses serviteurs de ses quartiers. Nébula s’éloigna en pestant.  
Elle n’aimait pas perdre le Kree de vue. il était instable et volatile. Trop pour son but finall.  
Une fois seul, Ronan s’assit a un écritoire en pierre.  
Il sortit une feuille de parchemin, une plume et commença a noircir quelques lignes.  
Une fois la lettre terminée, il attendit que l’encre soit sèche, plia la feuille, la mit dans une enveloppe, la scella, puis appela un serviteur.  
La lettre serait entre les mains de son destinataire très rapidement.

A l’autre bout de la galaxie, au centre d’un petit groupe de planètes protégées du reste de l’univers par une antique magie qui se délitait lentement, laissant enfin le reste du cosmos réaliser son existence, le messager Kree tendit la missive a un garde.

“- Pour votre roi, de la part de mon maître.”

Le garde apporta l’enveloppe a son chef qui l'examina sans rien y voir de dangereux avant d’apporter la chose à Odin.  
Le roi la prit puis se retira.  
Le Kree n’avait même pas attendu de réponse pour repartir avec son vaisseau rapide.  
Dans ses appartements, le sort qui camouflait Loki aux yeux des Ases disparu.  
Il rompit le sceau, se vautra dans un nid de coussin puis lu tranquillement la courte lettre.

“Bonjour Loki

Mes félicitations pour ta prise de pouvoir en douceur sur Asgard, c’était aussi subtil que joli à voir.  
Pour ton information, l’Autre est mort. Désolé de ne pas t’avoir laissé la joie de le faire toi même, mais il m’a agacé.

Mes amitiés a tes enfants et ta femme, ou ton mari, ton cheval, enfin, ton compagnon du moment 

Bisous

Ronan.

(PS : pardon, mais les plaisanterie fines sur Sleipnir ne vieilliront jamais)”

Loki reposa la lettre avant de glousser comme un môme.  
il avait croisé le Kree à plusieurs reprises lorsqu’il était prisonnier des Chitauris. Et qu’il était bleu.  
ils s’étaient rapidement liés d’amitié sur le postulat partagé qu’ils haïssaient l’Autre.  
il aurait préféré le tuer lui-même en effet mais...Bah.  
Il était mort. le reste…. Peu importait.  
Bisous oui. Comme Ronan avait dit. Tout pareil.


End file.
